It All Started With Catnip
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu's latest plan to get Ichigo involves catnip.


**It All Started With Catnip**

Kisshu had a new idea to get Ichigo to be his, and he decided to run it by Pai before putting his plan into action. So he went to Pai's lab, and banged on the door until Pai shouted, "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! COME IN ALREADY, BUT STOP BANGING!"

Kisshu opened the door, and went in, then said to Pai, "I thought up a new idea to make Ichigo be mine!"

"What is it?" Pai sighed.

"Catnip!" Kisshu said happily.

"That actually might work," Pai said, surprised by Kisshu's plan. "Do you have catnip?"

"Yup," Kisshu said. "I think I'll go bring her in."

"Wait, why are you bringing her here?" Pai asked.

"The Mews and that stupid treehugger can't get here," Kisshu said. "I'll have her all to myself."

"Fine…. But if you go overboard, I'll doom you," Pai said.

"I won't go overboard," Kisshu said. "Ja ne!" He teleported out, and Pai sighed.

Kisshu had teleported to Ichigo's room, and saw that she wasn't there. Smirking, he took out a packet of catnip, and opened it. He had bribed Taruto into making the scent stronger; it helped to have him around when something had to be done with plants.

It seemed to have worked; Kisshu heard footsteps, and Ichigo came in, looking kind of dreamy. She walked over to him, and asked in a dreamy tone of voice, "Catnip?"

"Yup," Kisshu said. "I thought I'd bring you a little present."

"You're sweet…." Ichigo said. She sounded sleepy, but Kisshu was too shocked by her statement to notice until she fell forward. Kisshu caught her, and teleported them both back to his room. They landed on his bed, and Kisshu gently set Ichigo down, then set the bag of catnip on his dresser. Then he went back to Ichigo, and sat down next to her. She curled up against him, and he stroked her hair, causing her to purr and nuzzle his hand. _That's so cute…. _Kisshu thought. _I wonder if this is what having a real kitten would be like._

A few hours later, Kisshu was half-asleep from listening to Ichigo purr, and he curled up next to her, then fell asleep.

_**Two hours later: **_Ichigo woke up slowly, realizing she was curled up against something warm. She still felt drowsy, and for some reason she couldn't remember why she had been sleeping. _I went home, and got some milk, but I can't remember anything after I went upstairs, _Ichigo thought. _So what happened? _

Carefully sitting up, she got her answer. Kisshu was curled up next to her, sound asleep._ That would explain it, _she thought. _He probably knocked me out or something. But why did he fall asleep? _She thought about it, but then realized that she could probably get away now.

She was just about to get up when a voice in her mind said, _Why do you want to get out of here so badly? It can't be any worse than back home, right?_

_Who are you? _Ichigo asked.

_Your conscience, _the voice said. _How else would I know that your home, school, and work lives are all hell? Kisshu doesn't know that._

_How do YOU know? _Ichigo asked. _Are you his conscience too?_

_No, but I'm dating his conscience, which is why you should start dating him, _the voice said.

_Great. Now my mind is out to get me too, _Ichigo thought.

_I heard that! I am NOT your mind, I'm your conscience, which is different, _the voice said. _Your mind is filled with too much stuff about that stupid environment freak. I'm the part of you that wants Kisshu, not Tree-freak._

_His name is Aoyama, NOT 'Tree-freak', _Ichigo said grouchily. _What do you have against him anyways?_

_The fact that if you weren't so obsessed with him, you and Kisshu would be together, _the voice said, sounding equally grouchy. _Why do you even like Tree-freak?_

_If you're my conscience, don't you already know that? _Ichigo asked wearily. _I love him because he's smart, passionate about everything he does, good-looking, polite, and kind. Kisshu's none of those things._

_You're making me sick, _the voice complained. _And the only thing on the list that Kisshu ISN'T is polite. Kisshu's also smart, passionate, and kind-hearted. And as a bonus, he's REALLY hot. Tree-freak is a creepy idiot who screws trees._

_You call KISSHU kind-hearted? _Ichigo asked incredulously.

_Yep. If he wasn't under orders, he wouldn't be killing people at all, _the voice said. _He's really sweet; you're just too obsessed with Tree-freak to notice._

'_Really sweet' people don't kidnap people, _Ichigo pointed out.

_Would you have gone with him willingly? _the voice asked.

_No…. _Ichigo sighed.

_That's why he used the catnip to put you to sleep, _the voice said. _He didn't even hurt you. And seriously, you never even gave him a chance. All you ever do when you see him is scream at him, tell him how horrible you think he is, tell him you hate him, beat him up…. and yet he still comes back and tries again. I bet Tree-freak wouldn't do that. Kisshu actually loves you, despite how horrible you are to him. If you weren't so obsessed with Tree-freak, you would see that for yourself._

_But we're enemies! _Ichigo protested.

_Not if you put Lettuce's plan into action, _the voice said. _Why can't you get it through your little neko mind that you and Kisshu are the perfect couple? You and Tree-freak won't last much longer; he's in the popular crowd, and you're not. Soon enough he'll find someone else, and you'll be sorry you didn't listen to me. Or you could just tell Kisshu when he wakes up that you want to be together._

_Are you sure Kisshu and I are meant to be together? _Ichigo asked.

_100% positive, _the voice said. _So, when are you going to tell him you love him?_

_I love him? _Ichigo asked. She thought about it, and realized the voice was right; if she hadn't been so obsessed with Aoyama, she probably would have realized that Kisshu _was _the right one for her. _I guess you're right, _she said.

_Glad you figured it out, _the voice said. _Now are you going to tell him?_

Ichigo looked down at Kisshu, who was still sound asleep, and asked, _Can it wait till he wakes up? He looks cute sleeping._

_Oh, fine, but if you DON'T confess, I'll be back, _the voice said warningly, and went silent. Ichigo sighed softly, and looked back at Kisshu, who was stirring. "Kisshu?" she asked softly.

Kisshu sleepily opened his eyes. "Ohayou…." he said sleepily. Ichigo giggled, and he became more alert. "Koneko-chan?" he asked.

"I'm here," Ichigo said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said, sitting up. "I haven't slept that well in a long time."

"How come?" Ichigo asked.

"Taruto's on sugar high every other night, so every other night I have to sleep in some tree," Kisshu sighed.

"Didn't he tell you that there's a way to counteract that?" Ichigo asked, puzzled. "I thought Pudding told him to tell you what she discovered."

"Taruto is now doomed," Kisshu said, and teleported out.

Ichigo sighed and got up, but before she could go anywhere, she heard teleportation, and Pai appeared. "Where's Kisshu?" he asked.

"Dooming Taruto for not telling you guys about the cure for his sugar highs," Ichigo said.

"What is the cure?" Pai asked.

"Grapefruit juice," Ichigo said. "All you have to do is hold up a glass of grapefruit juice and say, "Taru-Taru! Soda time!" He thinks you're giving him more sugar, so he'll drink the grapefruit juice, and it'll calm him down. Just so you know, he won't respond if you call him 'Taruto', though. It has to be 'Taru-Taru', or he won't listen."

"Interesting," Pai said. "I guess I'd better go make sure Kisshu didn't kill Taruto." He teleported off, and Ichigo sighed, then settled back down on Kisshu's bed.

A few minutes later, Kisshu teleported back in, and said, "Well, Taruto's now locked in one of the teleport-proof cells on this ship, so maybe he'll think twice before eating more sugar. Thanks for telling us about the cure."

"Sure," Ichigo said.

"You're being nicer today," Kisshu commented.

"Mm…." Ichigo said.

Kisshu noticed she appeared to be staring at him, and went over, then put a hand on her forehead. "Koneko-chan, are you okay?" he asked. When she didn't respond, he put a finger on her forehead, and concentrating, heard her think, _I never noticed how beautiful Kisshu's eyes are…_

Shocked, Kisshu took his finger off her forehead. Ichigo was still looking at him, but at least she didn't look as dreamy as before. "Kisshu?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Kisshu asked.

"Why are you so hot?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu was so shocked by this question that he passed out. Ichigo was torn between amusement and worry as she knelt next to him. She shook him gently and asked, "Kisshu? Kisshu, can you hear me?"

Kisshu stirred, then opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked.

"I asked you why you were so hot, and you passed out," Ichigo said. "Are you okay?"

Kisshu sat up, looking embarrassed, and said, "I'm fine. But you're not acting normal…."

"The little voice in my head says I love you," Ichigo said.

"Funny, I have a little voice sometimes too," Kisshu said. "It's convinced me to stop calling you a toy."

"Good," Ichigo said. "My little voice claims it's dating your conscience…."

Kisshu fell over laughing. "It also thought up a nickname for Aoyama," Ichigo said. "It called him 'Tree-freak'."

"That's pretty accurate," Kisshu gasped. He was still laughing as he continued, "I think I'll switch to that as well; 'Treehugger' isn't insulting enough."

Ichigo sighed. Kisshu looked at her and asked, "Are you still obsessed with him?"

"No…." Ichigo said. "I guess the voice was right; if I hadn't been so obsessed with Aoyama, I probably would be with you. And there's no way in hell I'll fall for Blondie. He's EVIL."

"So you want to be my girlfriend?" Kisshu asked, smirking.

"Yes…." Ichigo said. "You didn't answer my question, though."

"Which question?" Kisshu asked.

"Why are you so hot?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," Kisshu said. "I just am, I guess."

Ichigo giggled. Before Kisshu could ask her why she was giggling, she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Stunned, Kisshu kissed her back, pulling her closer as he got over his shock.

When they broke it off, Kisshu said, "You're good, Koneko-chan."

"So are you," Ichigo said, blushing. "Let's do it again!"

Kisshu smirked and kissed her.

**Well, it started with catnip…. Review plz!**


End file.
